


Black Star In A Midnight Sky

by orphan_account, This_is_a_user52523



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Bean is best cat, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Death, Detectives, Everyone loves Bean because yes, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Praise the bean lord, Secret Crush, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_a_user52523/pseuds/This_is_a_user52523
Summary: Lula Wolfe was an average student. She had a job at a local café, went to college for law, had a fat cat named Bean. Pretty normal right? That was until a particular customer came in with a sort of... Dead look to them. Blank eyes, pale skin, emotionless face, they asked for a cookie with a black star and red dots on each end. The same thing happened the next day with three more people, and all those people were suffering horrible deaths. It was time for this to stop. Time for her to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Possibly Cecilia and Lula...?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Turning Out the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the co-creator. Call me Blue. Im part of the shameless self insert called Cady May ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ (those are both my nicknames for irl) the main publisher is Sleepi Tea but call them sleepi. Welcome to our first fic- we've never really made anything before so i hope you enjoy this.
> 
> (Im probably not gonna do any chapters, only plot ideas and drafts. Most the writing is all Sleepi)

Lula Wolfe shivered as she quickly paced her small-sized apartment. Coffee beans and books were scattered throughout the room, the look of it closely resembled a messed up college dorm. Outside it was a chilly fall evening, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon, the moon on the opposite side. It was quite a quiet evening as well, the city was unusually hushed, to Lula’s relief. It had been a long day at college, and she was ready to relax before her night shift at the local cafe.

She crashed down onto her sofa, scattering pens and nearly frightening her cat Bean, a fat black cat with a red bow around his neck.  
Bean had majestic gold eyes, a white underbelly, white paws, and pretty silky fur, the type of cat you would fall in love with at first sight. Bean curled around Lula’s arm, resting his paws on her forearm, purring with content.  
Lula smiled softly, stroking her cats’ soft fur, and resting her hand on his back. It was quite soothing to just relax with her cat, the cruel sense of reality fading behind her.

“Beany, you know I can’t pet you forever, I have work to do”, Lula spoke sternly, the beginnings of a smile already forming on her lips.  
“Mrrow, mrow?” Bean studied Lula with pleading eyes, silently asking her to stay.  
Lula laughed and set her cat down, “Beany, I promise I’ll come back later, just stay here like a good little kitty, Lulie is going to come back soon, okay?”, she cooed in a soft voice.  
Bean looked up at her, nodded his head slightly, and proceeded to hiss at a dog figurine.

Lula left the apartment, and just stood there, observing her surroundings. By this point, the sun had already sunk and the moon was rising quickly overhead, the shadows around her apartment were becoming very dark and almost scary looking. Lula locked her door and proceeded to go down the elevator to take the night shift at Black Bean Cafe.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _Ring, ring, ring!_ went the sound of the bell as Lula Wolfe stepped into the familiar scent of cinnamon rolls and coffee, as warm and toasty as a log fire in a cozy cottage. The barista was rushing around to deliver everyone’s orders while customers mindlessly chattered waiting for their orders to arrive.

In the corner of the room was an acquaintance of Lula, a brown-blonde student named Cady May, with a tired-looking student right next to her. Cady was a fairly average student who was majoring in art, a regular at the cafe as well. She didn’t notice Lula at first, then found her and gestured for her to sit with them. Lula’s shift didn’t start for another three minutes, she figured that she could have a decent conversation with them.

"Ay, Lula! Come meet my friend, they live nearby. I can assume you'll have another regular”, Cady called as Lula jogged over to them.

“Pleasure to meet you Lula”, the person spoke somewhat quietly, “Cady has told me about this cafe, and it looks pretty cool…”

“Thanks uh-,”  
“Noah”  
“Thanks, Noah, glad you like it”, Lula beamed.

“Anyways, yeah, Noah is majoring in art as well, we have a lot of the same classes together”, Cady continued, “How’s Beany? It’s been a while since I visited, I want to see how your small fat cat is doing.”  
Noah instantly perked up at the mention of cats, “Wait, you have a cat? Can I see it?”  
Before Lula could reply, Cady interrupted with, “Noah, you want to steal Moe and Lucy all the time, there is no way that you’re ‘legally stealing’ Beany.”  
“I’m not ‘stealing’ Moe OR Lucy, I’m just LEGALLY stealing them, it’s not fair, you have two cats AND a dog, I want one of them.”  
“Noa-”

 _Ding, ding, ding!_ The bell chimed as the new customer interrupted the argument between the two friends.  
“Sorry Cady, it’s my signal to go back to work, come again tomorrow?" Lula asked.  
“Yeah, it’s fine, me and Noah will be back, see you later”, Cady dragged Noah out of the store (with a lot of difficulties) and shut the door. Lula cheerfully skipped back to the counter to assist the other customer.  
The customer slouched to the counter, and looked her dead in the face, which was... odd to say the least, she almost had no life to her. Pale, blank eyes, emotionless face.  
“Hello, welcome to Black Bean Cafe, what can I get for you?"  
“I want a cookie with a black star, red dots on each end." The customer demanded. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't exactly rude either. It was just empty. No life, no expression. Almost as if she was dead.  
"Ah, alright, go sit down, I'll be back with you in five with the cookie. Name?"  
"Lucia Pinican"  
Lula wondered ' _why such a specific design?_ ' It didn't seem like she was buying it for someone else, it was quite fascinating.  
The cookie was decorated about 5 minutes later, wrapped up in a tissue, and put inside a small white box.  
"Lucia Pinican?" Lula shouted trying to get the customer's attention.  
It took a while, but finally, Lucia wandered over, stumbling a bit, slouching ever so slightly, with an expressionless face.  
"Thank you," Lucia mumbled as she paid and stumbled out with the same blank expression as before.  
Lula thought that was very weird, but that wasn't her most unusual customer, at least.

. . . . . . . . . .

The moon was directly overhead Lula as she walked the dimly-lit street to her apartment. The night was very stressful; the cafe was extremely busy and very chaotic after Lucia left. Rush hour was no joke, it wasn’t a surprise that she was finally relieved to be back home.  
She unlocked her door to her apartment, sliding off her shoes while putting her keys on the counter, and immediately crashed back onto her sofa.  
She enjoyed seeing Cady and her friend today, but that look the customer had still haunted her. Those empty eyes… they were far too hollow to even be considered human.  
Lula groaned and rubbed her head. “ _Stop worrying about this_ ”, she scolded herself, “ _She just wanted a cookie, it’s just a customer, get over it._ ”  
Of course, that did nothing, but it seemed to satisfy her enough. She stretched and turned on the TV, but on her way to go checkup on Beany a hauntingly familiar name stopped her in her tracks. She turned and saw this on the TV...

 _'Lucia Pinican, a 24 year old female, was found dead at 9:20 this night. The cause of her death was_ **suicide.** '


	2. Join us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lula does the gay, (she's bi) Cady is a piece of crap and bullies her, and then things get intense to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay- Blue here uh- I don't have much to say lmao, but sorry for taking millions of years to update, Sleepi kept procrastinating- (i tried to get them working) uh- here are the parts i wrote: the "you can't crontrol life and death" conversation  
> Cady bullying Lula  
> And i think that's it
> 
> Lmao, hope you enjoy

_Pale skin contrasted the dark oak floor._   
_Crimson blood spilled over the dark brown noose._   
_Ripped up, hands struggling to untie it._   
_A state of pure panic etched into her face._   
_The last thing left was a cookie with a black star._

"... Lucia?"

_**October 12, 2028** _

The day was quiet, too quiet for what had happened the day before. Lucia Pinican, the 24-year old woman was indeed found dead, possibly suicide. The most depressing thing was it looked like she regretted her decision last minute. At least, that's what the police announced.

"...What...?"

_Was it her fault? Of course, it wasn't. Lula had nothing to do with the situation, Lucia was just a customer, it wasn't her fault._

_It wasn't her fault._   
_Was it?_   
_It couldn't be._   
_At the same time, it could._   
_She didn't know._   
_But she could've asked._   
_She could've-_

"Lula? You're scaring me..."

Lula blinked and stared at Cady who was on the opposite side of the table. She was looking back at Lula with a concerned expression. Noah was beside Cady who was also staring at Lula with a more panicked expression.

"Oh. Sorry, I must've dozed off. What were you saying?"

Cady and Noah both looked at each other and back at Lula. Lula shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Then Noah spoke in somewhat of a quiet tone:

"Lula, if it's about the... dead person, ...don't worry. It wasn't your fault, she was only a customer, and you should just calm down. Okay?" Noah cracked a small smile and patted her arm. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Lula tried to reassure herself, but it was still difficult even with Noah's comforting gesture. Noah must have noticed, but they didn't say anything, they just quietly sat back down with a worried expression.  
It was awkward after that; Lula and Noah didn't face each other and just looked at the ground, each doing their own thing. Cady was unusually quiet as well, fiddling her thumbs and picking at her nails. After a long uncomfortable pause, she spoke again.

"Look Lu, you couldn't have known that it would happen, can you see the future?"

Lula was taken aback by the question but she answered as truthfully as possible "No.."

"Can you just know what's gonna happen?" Cady sounded frustrated and a little annoyed.

"No..? I can't."

"Can you control what happened to... that person?" Now Cady sounded extremely angry. Lula was a little frightened, to say the least.  
"Not really..."

"There's your answer. Dumbass, stop worrying, **you can't control life and death.** "

Lula didn't know how to react to that straightforward, yet kind-intentioned comment. No one else knew what to add to the conversation; it was even more uncomfortable than before. Noah kept running their hands through their black hair, Cady looked out the window and Lula just stared at the table.  
Three minutes later Noah stood up and mumbled, "I have an animation project I should fix... I'll see you soon Lula."

"Yeah... bye Noah", Lula responded with a little wave and a half-smile, Noah copied and left with a _ding-ding-ding_.  
"Are you leaving too Cady?" Lula turned to question Cady who shook her head no and continued to look out the window at the crisp autumn weather outside. Lula followed her lead and drowned in her own thoughts and guilty feelings... until a _ding-ding-ding_ interrupted her train of thought.

There at the door was a pale red-head with fringes messily brushed to one side. She was wearing a beige turtleneck over comfortable black sweatpants, white converse, and a simple silver necklace. She walked with an air of confidence that many didn't have at her age, briskly walking to the barista to order herself a drink.

She was average, not really one that Lula would liked, but she was intrigued by the girl's confidence. Lula studied the customer's posture, her tall stance, and felt scruffy and slouchy by comparison. Luckily, (or unluckily), the red-head didn't catch the blonde-brunette observing her, as the amount of time that she was staring at the customer would definitely unsettle a few. The red-head got her drink and cookie, then left the cafe as confidently as she had arrived.

However, as soon as she caught sight of Cady smiling slyly at her, she knew that something was about to go down.

Lula reluctantly went back to sit with Cady, who was of course, cackling so loud that the barista was staring at her with this 'seriously' face. Lula sent back an embarrassed apologetic face, and the barista just rolled their eyes with this 'oh something’s about to go down'.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She said wiping tears from laughing so hard, Lula grumbled and put her hand over Cady's mouth to shut her up.

"That was just a normal customer, so what some of them look good?! It's not like I haven't seen any attractive people before!" Lula snapped back, then crossed her arms and pouted at Cady's teasing. Cady of course, started crying again from laughing so hard.

"Attractive? Lu, you acted like you've never seen a girl in your entire life! Oh my god, your gay was obviously showing, it's a miracle she didn't detect it," Cady wheezed out, barely able to breathe from her laughter.

"I didn't even do anything! I was looking at her, I did that with all the customers!" Lula sank even lower into her seat pulling her black shirt over her nose.

"Mmm, yes, you go and stare at the customer for the entire time that they've been in the shop with no breaks, you do that for every customer that comes into the store?" Cady started the sentence with a straight face but began laughing towards the end.

"Shut up Cady," Lu's face was almost as red as the customer's hair, her entire face behind her black t-shirt.

Cady stopped all of a sudden, gazing at Lula with such a cold look that Antarctica felt like paradise. "No."

"Oh my god- the way you were looking at her- it looked like you were about to smooch her," Cady wheezed, and the barista started listening.

"I mean like, I'm not one to talk saying how you should have a crush on someone, cause I've never had one in my life, but what the heck?! I'm at least emotionless enough that I wouldn't radiate 'I'm sick with puppy love!' I can't wait to tell Noah!" and she continued cackling.

Lula's face could rival a tomato by the time Cady was done.

. . . . . . . . .

A thin ray of moonlight shone down on her as Lula Wolfe returned home after a long and reflective walk. It had been a busy day, lots of customers yelling, chatting, and slurping their drinks, she and her co-worker were extremely exhausted after all of that. As her colleague stated:

"If I could have one wish, it would be to _**never**_ have an evening shift,” Kai Rayes complained, “It’s way too damn hard!”

Lula simply grunted in reply, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes as she wrote down the customer’s name on the cup.

"Shawn could’ve given Alexander the shift at least, but noooo, for some reason, we always have to take his shift!” ended their sentence with a little stomp on the floor, pouting their lips like a little kid.

“Mmmm, yeah, but Lex already has three other jobs, I think Shawn was kind to have given him a break,” Lula muttered absentmindedly, “Elizabeth had to physically drag him out of his dorm room just to get a cup of coffee.”

“Ooooo, how do you know?”

“I was in the room when it happened Kai.”

“Hmph, I’m ashamed that you didn’t tell your older sibling the gossip earlier.”

“It wasn’t even a big deal!”

“Still,” Kai continued pouting as they poured whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate that someone ordered.  
“Maggie Cooper?” Lula called out through the mess of human beings.  
A short 13 year old girl stumbled through the crowd with blank eyes, pale skin, almost exactly like… Lucia. This time at least… she could perhaps help.

“Hey kid… how are you feeling?”

Maggie said nothing, just stared at her with haunted eyes. Dull. Unmoving. Lula felt a shiver go down her spine, but she stayed determined and stared right back. After what seemed like an entirety, she pointed at a cookie… black star, red dots on each end.

“Give me.”

The voice was icy and quiet, so quiet that Lula thought that she didn’t hear her correctly.

“Hey… the cookies will make your tummy hurt… are you sure you don’t want another one?” Lula offered with a half-hearted grin.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child. Give me that cookie.”

Suddenly there wasn’t one voice, no, there were multiple voices, all just as cold as the little girl’s voice.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t-”

Lula’s voice was cut off by the girl grabbing the cookie anyways, and running out the door. She took a moment to process everything and then turned to shout at Kai.

“Kai, a little girl just stole from- Kai?”

Kai turned around and glared at Lula with a dark gaze. The room suddenly felt colder than the Arctic. The clock on the wall reminded Lula of how much time had gone by. Finally, Kai spoke again:

“Give me the cookie.”

Lula glanced at Kai, taken aback by their tired sounding voice. Usually Kai had a very energetic and fun personality… this doesn’t sound

like Kai.

“Um… Kai?”

Kai looked very impatient as they said, this time in a higher voice, “Lula. Give. It. To. Me.”  
Lula shivered nervously as she debated her options. She could run out, refuse to give the cookie, or give it willingly. The last option was absolutely not happening, Lula feared what would happen to her friend. The first option would make her seem like a coward… so she was forced to do the middle option.

“ **No**.”

Suddenly Kai disappeared into thin air with no warning whatsoever. They just… left. Vanished. Went poof.  
“Kai? Kai?! KAI?!” Lula raced over to where her friend was, stupidly grabbing the air in an attempt to find traces of Kai. “Kai, please don’t leave, this isn’t funny!”

“Of course it’s not funny… _Lula Wolfe_ …”  
The sound of that voice sent guilt, shock, disappointment, fear throughout her body. Tears formed in her eyes, flowing past her smooth cheeks and down her chin. Breathing felt like a chore as she struggled to breathe in and out.

_In out. In out. In out._

_It wasn't her fault._   
_Was it?_   
_It couldn't be._   
_At the same time, it could._   
_She didn't know._   
_But she could've asked._   
_She could've prevented all this from happening_   
_I’m so sorry_

She stared at the ground with blurry eyes, the feeling of guilt stabbing her continuously. An ice cold hand touched her cheek, and turned around to meet the dead eyes of Lucia Pinican.

“You could’ve asked. You know it’s your fault.”

Every word that came out of Lucia’s mouth felt like a knife stab to her gut.  
“I’m so sorry, please forgive me!”

“No one can forgive you… Lula Wolfe”, Lula turned to see the face of Cady, holding a small cookie with a black star. She snapped her fingers and the room went dark. No one was in the room except for Lula, Lucia and Cady.

“Cady… What happened?!”

“You happened.” Cady’s voice sounded like spiders crawling up her spine. There was no life. No emotion. Just… death.

“Lula Wolfe... you’re fired.” Out came a lean, handsome man with messy swept auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a button up collared shirt, loose and ripped jeans, and black sneakers.

“I trusted you…” Kai grabbed Lula’s black shirt and whispered into her face. “You lied to me.”

“ _Lula Wolfe. Lula Wolfe. Lula Wolfe. Lula Wolfe._ ” Everyone whispered the same thing over and over again. “ _Join us. Join us. Join us. Join us._ ”

Maggie showed up… then the red-headed customer… her mom and dad… Alexander and Elizabeth… Jirou… all chanting the same words.

There was a spare cookie left on the floor.

_Lula Wolfe… Lula Wolfe…_

_Time seemed to slow down as Lula stumbled over to the cookie… almost as if she was in a trance. Bending over to pick it up, she heard the voices getting more agitated, anticipating the moment where she would bite it._

_Would she actually do it? She wasn’t sure. But all these people… so welcoming… she felt at home._

_Raising the delicate cookie up to eye level, she examined the black star, red dots… the sinister cookie indeed. She lowered the cookie down her mouth._

_She waited. And waited. The spirits were annoyed now. Yet, she waited. Wait for it… wait for it… wait for it…_

_**Lula Wolfe bit the cookie with no hesitation**._

She didn't notice the black shadow with a **knife** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a procastinator
> 
> I'm sorry for being a procastinator
> 
> I shall not be a procastinator
> 
> \- Sleepi aka the procastinator


End file.
